


tooru was a bit weird

by hurricanedelta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Growing Up Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricanedelta/pseuds/hurricanedelta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m glad you’ve been with me for all these years.” Tooru’s eyes smiled, they twinkled and they danced with honesty, and Hajime could feel himself wilting underneath it.</p><p>“Shut up, Tooru.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	tooru was a bit weird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hikari_yuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari_yuma/gifts).



Tooru was a bit weird, Hajime thought. He was nice, sort of, but weird.

For starters, he doesn’t even like _Godzilla_. WHO doesn’t like _Godzilla_? All he cared about were his stupid aliens – who cares about _The X-Files,_ really (alright, maybe they weren’t _supposed_ to be watching alien things without Tooru’s parents or older brother, but that’s beside the point)! While aliens are up for debate, it’s certain that Godzilla isn’t, and Hajime is able to fully enjoy it without fear of probing in places no man should ever be probed. Some of that stuff was just plain creepy, and he didn’t understand how someone as pretty as Tooru could get so twinkly-eyed about it.

Second, he doesn’t like bugs. At all. Hajime, on the other hand, adored them. They work hard to survive in this harsh world, they look _really_ awesome, and they were fun to catch and watch! He learned so much from observing their movements carefully, even if he has to let them be free in the end. There were rhinoceros beetles, stag beetles, cicadas, gold beetles, dragonflies, and all the rest. Tooru seemed to be opposed to them for some reason. He screeched like Hajime’s older sister whenever someone touched her stuff whenever he saw one! They’re harmless and innocent creatures! (Except for spiders, and wasps, but Hajime never collects them). Beetles, especially, were innocent creatures and just plain interesting. Every time Hajime brought one over to Tooru to talk about, Tooru would always be inching back, as though it was going to be eaten alive. (He always remembered the facts Hajime would tell him, however, as when they were quizzed on it in class, the two were the only two who managed to get all the questions right! Hajime treasured this, even if he would never let Tooru know this).

And lastly, he absolutely _insisted_ on calling Hajime ‘Iwa-chan’, no matter how many times Hajime has tried to tell him that just plain old ‘Hajime’ was fine for him. It was really annoying, hearing the high pitched whine Tooru gave. _Iiiiiwaaaaaa-chaaaaaaannnn_ , he’d cry out. Hajime, age five, would question his life choices. For many years to come (not that the two of them knew that – their world was confined to the domestic normality of life). No amount of Iwa-chan’s were going to make him like the nickname anymore.

It wasn’t that Hajime didn’t like Tooru – quite the contrary, the two were quite close, but it was sort of… odd. They were polar opposites ( _“What’s that mean, Mum?”_ Hajime had to ask. _“When two things are completely different.”_ ), and if the normal magnetic force was abided by, it sort of made sense that they were friends, but it didn’t. They were so different in so many different ways, but all it seemed to do was make their friendship strong.

Tooru was still really weird, though. Really. Weird.

~

Hajime was dragged into volleyball in his second year of elementary school. By Tooru, not shocking in the slightest.

Tooru dragged him along to practice, because he saw _the coolest_ match of this game on his television on the weekend, and he _absolutely_ needed to play it. He rambled excitedly about the moves he saw, the different positions, different objectives in the game, and Hajime listened in intensely. Not to the content itself, but the utter enthusiasm in Tooru’s voice. He just sounded so… passionate. Like he would stop at nothing to play this. It was admirable, really.

Tooru’s voice was like this when he talked about his dumb aliens – how exciting it was that there was life _not on this planet_. It was almost inconceivable, but Hajime couldn’t stop looking at the stars that formed in Tooru’s eyes. Tooru, he discovered, liked setters the best, and when it was explained to him, Hajime kind of understood why. The control tower of the team, the one who made all of the important decisions. It was such a _Tooru_ role. Conducting all of the attacks, moving perfectly, swiftly, precisely – the movements had to be perfect to work, and all Hajime could see was Tooru’s slender hands pushing the ball in the perfect form described.

Unfortunately, a person doesn’t become a setter the second they begin playing, so Tooru and Hajime are left learning to receive with some of the other young kids who joined. It was really hard, and Hajime found it boring to pass the ball around in a group, but it was oddly satisfying being able to pass a hit when a person after you can’t.

Hajime later discovered he enjoyed spiking the most. He liked the sound that came from hitting the ball against the wooden flooring. (He also, just quietly, liked the idea of Tooru tossing the ball to him. He enjoyed the idea of the two of them working together as a team to score points, and win together.)

(Hajime, at this point, didn’t know that while they won together, they could never really win. There was always someone they had to beat, but couldn’t. Hajime, at this point, didn’t know that the two of them were destined to lose together.)

~

Hajime and Tooru were hardly seen apart. By their fifth year of elementary school, there was no odder sight than seeing the two apart.

Outsiders would call it odd, since the two were constantly bickering and Tooru was almost _too annoying_. Most wondered how Hajime could stand him. Sure, for a ten year old, he was very pretty, and mostly polite, but when the two were together his stupid personality came out. The _Iwa-chaaan_ ’s and the taunts and teasing. The aliens, the volleyball, the passion.

Hajime didn’t mind, really. It was what he was used to. Many years of extended exposure as children does that to a person (upon being told that he was, in fact, still a child, Hajime frowned and told whoever it was that he was a big boy now, not a kid). Hajime was used to the _Iwa-chan_ and the teasing and the taunting.

There was nothing wrong with their friendship though, absolutely not.

(They were never really normal friends, Hajime realised upon years of reflection. Not that his ten year old self knew this, though.)

~

Tooru shot up like a weed, almost literally. It was almost startling seeing him go through his growth spurt way ahead of the rest of the crowd. Hajime had yet to go through his, but he was sure that with a little time he’ll be on even ground with Oikawa. (In later years, Hajime would find himself wishing for the millimetre more, not that he knew that now.)

Now they were twelve, in junior high, and new challenges faced the best friends. Tooru’s natural talent was overwhelming – he had the beauty, the grace, and the precision to set the ball perfectly. He was, honestly, one of the most talented players-- no, one of the most talented _people_ Hajime has ever laid his eyes on.

If only Tooru could see it.

With his talent came something Hajime had never dealt with before. He was used to Tooru constantly wishing to be better, constantly wishing for more and more and more, his ambition skyrocketing with every improvement he makes (even if he doesn’t realise this). Tooru was the type to never feel like he was good enough, to feel like he was never improving, never succeeding.

Tooru tore himself down, when he really deserved to go to the very top of the world. (Hajime won’t be caught dead saying that, shut up.) Hajime wished he could send Tooru there.

(But he never did.)

~ 

Kageyama Tobio brought Tooru down.

Sure, the kid was harmless – a little awkward, but earnest and eager to learn. And he was _talented._ Almost unnaturally so, definitely in line to be the starting setter in years to come. And hell, was Tooru taking it hard.

Hajime didn’t really see the issue. The kid was an awkward first year, and he was _on Tooru’s side_ , so _why the hell_ was he so agitated by Kageyama?

That’s why Hajime was so _pissed off_ when Tooru went to hit the poor kid. Hajime _knew_ Tooru had this shitty inferiority complex, and it really, really pissed him off that the somehow though it was okay to hit Kageyama.

_The team with the stronger six wins!_

(They never had the stronger six.)

~ 

Tooru declined Shiratorizawa.

Hajime understood.

~

They both end up at Aoba Johsai, and Hanamaki and Matsukawa tease them a fair bit, but other than that, neither Tooru nor Hajime have changed.

Well, they have changed, physically. Tooru is still growing, nearly standing at 180cm in his first year, and his limbs have started to even out. His face was filling out nicely, and the stupid peace signs he was starting to pull were showing no signs of ever leaving Hajime’s life. Hajime had changed too – he’d started to build some serious muscle, and his power levels were at an all time high. His skin was starting to _not_ hate him (which was a blessing), and overall, he was one of the more built on the team, despite his height.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa were nice enough. They teased Tooru, they teased Hajime, and they played well. They stood on common ground, and Hajime was almost considering a support group over Tooru’s stupid peace signs with them. The two were also helplessly devoted to making sure that the most annoying songs were stuck in the entire teams head while doing _literally anything._ Hajime almost didn’t believe them when they said that they only met that year.

Tooru got on well with everyone on the team – the third year setter was working well with him, and all the spikers seemed to like him well enough (if only they knew about his shitty personality, if only…). All of the seniors worked well with him, Hanamaki and Matsukawa worked well with him, and he seemed to be closely analysing all of their movements Tooru tried to justify that he was going to be on their team for the next three years, but the three of them just pointed out he had a really shitty personality.

~ 

Hanamaki hadn’t seen _Star Wars_.

Tooru made it out like it was the biggest tragedy in the world, as though the sun would instantaneously combust if Hanamaki didn’t marathon the six movies the second he mentioned it. Hajime understood to a degree, and Matsukawa obviously shared the sentiment, as he looked at Hanamaki like he had missed out on the world’s greatest treasure.

That is how the four of them had ended up cocooned together on Tooru’s couch, snacks at the ready, listening to Tooru and Matsukawa gushing over Han Solo. Hanamaki was desperately trying to ignore them to focus on the film, only quietly whispering to Hajime when he didn’t know what was happening, or if he missed a line.

Halfway through the prequel movies was when insanity hit. Hanamaki had realised Tooru’s intense dislike of Jar Jar Binks, and decided to take the opportunity to imitate him whenever he could. Hajime was informed that Tooru and Matsukawa were dying on the inside, and Hanamaki’s grin widened as it continued onwards.

Hajime regretted his entire life.

(But strangely enough, he was satisfied with these three other people being happy and having fun together.)

~ 

They lost to Shiratorizawa.

Hajime pretended he didn’t let Tooru cry on his shoulder.

~

There’s another setter in the first year line-up. His name is Yahaba, and he’s moderately tall, slim, and looked both uneasy and collected (kind of like Tooru, in a way).

In the beginning, Hajime wonders if he is going to be Kageyama 2.0 for Tooru, but he was shocked to see the most recent development. Tooru had willingly taken Yahaba under his wing, working together nicely with him, not acting like a brat 90% of the time (the other 10% was when Hanamaki and Matsukawa tried to interfere, like the doting friends and senpai they were).

Yahaba seemed to enjoy his company, and was soaking in all the information Tooru gave him. Yahaba was a blessing. Tooru had also taken on Watari, their new libero, and all seemed to be well.

Until Yahaba went to Tooru about Kyoutani Kentarou.

Really, none of them were surprised, but to _Tooru_? Hajime was sure his face resembled that of Hanamaki and Matsukawa’s as well (but theirs were short-lived, as they turned into the assholes that they were, talking about how the youth grow up so fast these days and all that crap). Tooru went to them for advice, because apparently he didn’t know what advice to give Yahaba, because Kyoutani was a mad dog that needed to ‘be put on a leash’.

“Maybe Yahaba should put him in a literal leash.”

“Maybe Iwaizumi should implement it as well.”

“Maybe Hanamaki and Matsukawa should shut up.”

“Maybe the three of you could give me advice!” Tooru’s shrill voice stopped them, and they all stopped to think for a second.

Matsukawa was the first to speak, “To be honest, I think Yahaba has to think of it himself. I mean, none of us really know Kyoutani all that much and he was kind of really… you know.”

“Kyoutani isn’t as bad as he seems, I don't think.” Hajime disagreed, “But it’s up to Yahaba how he approaches it.”

“Maybe Watari should be the wingman.”

“Keep Yahaba from blowing a fuse?”

“He’s surprisingly hot-headed for a cream puff.”

“Guys!”

“Just tell Watari to be Yahaba’s wingman and mention the leash.” Matsukawa said and Hanamaki nodded sagely.

“Don’t mention the leash.” Hajime rolled his eyes.

“I’m gonna mention the leash.”

“Oikawa, no—“

“Bless.”

~ 

Again.

They lost.

Tooru busted his knee from all his extra hours, the dumbass. He has to wear a knee brace now.

Dumbass.

~ 

Kunimi and Kindaichi were once again on their team, and Hajime could feel Tooru’s head inflating. It was going to be a good year in Hajime’s opinion. They were all at their pique physical form, and Kindaichi’s height was a welcome addition to the team.

Tooru had known Kageyama was going to be in the bracket once again, and he worked himself once more to stay ahead. Stupid genius. Tooru’s terrible personality remained, but Hajime could understand what he meant by wanting Kageyama to say ‘don’t mind’ (he kind of wanted to make Ushijima say it, just so Tooru felt better).

Hanamaki and Matsukawa bullied him just that slight bit more, but it was never really taken to heart as when they were arguing, there was always that hint of a smile in all of their eyes.

Hajime was glad Tooru was happy, and he had to admit, he was feeling happy as well.

(If only it would last forever.)

~ 

They beat Karasuno only just, how were they supposed to defeat Shiratorizawa?

Tooru, Hajime, Hanamaki and Matsukawa all decided to stay. They needed to win this.

~ 

Hajime was never more disappointed in his life than he was in this very moment.

Well, he wasn’t disappointed in his own life, he was disappointed in Tooru’s.

“Does he realise…?” Hajime hears Yahaba whisper to Watari, who shrugged and snickered. Of course the idiot didn’t realise, he wouldn’t. Stupid god damn Tooru. Matsukawa and Hanamaki took the shit out of him before Hajime had the chance. That’s what the idiot got for sleeping in.

Before long, there was no reference to Tooru other than _Hanger-san_. Other team’s captains were getting in on it (purely for the fact that it was _hilarious_ , and it had now spread to the underclassmen. _Hanger Tooru-san_ , they called him. Somehow, Tooru found this amazing (“I can pass for half foreign! That’s incredible!” “Your ability to think positively is what’s incredible here.”)

The fact this all started because he came to school with a hanger in the back of his shirt really only meant one thing. He was still as weird as he was as a kid. Just now, he didn’t have his mother supervising what he wore every day.

Damn idiot.

~ 

They lost.

Again.

Not to Shiratorizawa, but Karasuno this time.

They lost.

~

Hajime was never really sure when he started liking Tooru, or when Tooru started liking him. It happened a little something like this.

Tooru had his legs draped over Hajime’s lap, the rest of his body resting against one of the cushions he set out. He was on his phone, presumably using _Snapchat_ by the angles he had it at. Hajime was reading through articles when Tooru was the one to speak.

“Makki said something weird.”

“Hanamaki says a lot of weird things, your point?”

Tooru lowered his phone, and pushed himself up. “He asked how long we’d been dating.”

Hajime raised an eyebrow, “Why are you telling me this?”

“When I was like ‘what the hell’ to him, he told me something. He told me, that you, Iwa-chan, always stare at me when we change.”

“Do I now?”

Tooru grinned, “The group chat confirmed it.”

“What the fuck, says you.”

“What do you mean, says me?!”

“At least if I do it, it’s discrete and you only just found out. You’ve been doing this shit since middle school!”

Tooru gasped, “What?! No way.”

“Yes way, dumbass.”

“Nope.”

“Yep.”

“Iwa-chan.”

“Yeah?”

“You admitted you stare at me while I change.”

“Why you—“

That aside, it was really nothing special. No intense angst, no bullshit, other than the usual. After they eventually stopped bickering, Tooru quietly asked for a kiss, and Hajime obliged. (Maybe it was a little more than one kiss, minor details).

~ 

“Iwa-chan.”

“Hmm…?”

“I’m glad you’ve been with me for all these years.” Tooru’s eyes smiled, they twinkled and they danced with honesty, and Hajime could feel himself wilting underneath it.

“Shut up, Tooru.”

“I love you, Hajime.”

Hajime allowed the softest smile, “I love you too. Dumbass.”

~

Throughout all the years of knowing Tooru, there was one thing that always remained a constant.

Tooru was really weird. But Hajime loved him for it.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to my bro!!!!!!! i hope you liked it aaa
> 
> special shout out to rainbow panties for helping me through my funk and pushing me to finish this fic!!!!
> 
> (( also pls let yahaba put a leash on kyoutani //wipes tears ))


End file.
